


You Betrayed Me

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [16]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity and Luz go feral for this game, Among Us AU, Comedy, F/F, First Fight, Hair Pulling, Lumity Month 2020, OOC, Other, Scratching, Screaming, Silly, but is played for laughs, genuine fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz betrayed Amity’s trust and broke her heart. Both of them go absolutely feral because of it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	You Betrayed Me

Sept 29th: First Fight

“Why would you do that! I trusted you Luz! All of my faith was in you and then you betrayed me? With a smile on your face? That’s cruel!” 

“Well I’m sorry Amity, but you did the same thing to me! It’s this little thing called payback, have you heard of it?” 

“You-“ 

The two girls stood up from the floor and tackled each other, yelling and pulling each other’s hair and screaming about heaven knows what. 

Amity clawed at Luz’s face while Luz yanked Amity’s hair, both of them screaming bloody murder. They rolled over, Luz pinning Amity and Amity growling at Luz, their eyes filled with pure aggression. 

“What in the seven hells is going on in here!” Eda walked in, separating the two and holding them from each other by the collar. 

“She killed me in cold blood!” Amity yelled, lunging at Luz but failing due to Eda’s tight grip. 

“Well you killed me last round!” Luz yelled back. 

Eda just stared straight at the two seething teenagers. “What?” 

Luz let out a sigh and showed Eda her phone, where there was a little purple... man standing with the word victory written above him. His name was apparently “Luzura.” 

“What am I looking at right now?” 

“This it the reason Amity and I were fighting. I was the imposter so I killed her and won.”

“You betrayed my trust! I just wanted to fix those wires in peace!” 

“Well you shouldn’t have killed me last time the second I walked into admin! I just wanted to swipe my card and you snapped my neck and vented away!”

“And I still don’t know what’s going on!” Eda yelled, cutting the two off. 

After a few moments of tense silence, Amity decided to speak up. “We were playing Among Us. Luz showed us the game on her phone and we found out how to get it on our scrolls.”

“It’s a game of murder, mystery, and betrayal!” Luz added in, eyes sparkling. 

“I, admittedly, got a bit too invested in the game. I’m sorry for causing a ruckus.” Amity apologized, shuffling her feet. 

“Yeah, sorry Eda. I get really heated when we play, especially when I’m imposter.” 

Eda looked between the two guilty girls. They both looked like absolute wrecks, as if the life was sucked out of them physically, but their eyes sparkled with childlike glee at the thought of the game. 

“Alright, I’ll forgive you guys **if** you teach me how to play!” 

The two girls smiled at each other in pure glee before simultaneously pulling Eda to the couch and showing her the controls on mobile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many among us headcanons for these characters, but they will be discussed in a later fic.


End file.
